Robotic solutions capable of identifying and manipulating high volumes of objects may be included to automate fulfillment processes, such as picking an object from a receptacle, stowing an object within a receptacle, decanting an object, and packing an object for transfer to a new location (e.g., shipping to a recipient).
One barrier to achieving such a robotic solution is the enormous variation in the various objects that may be processed by the system. It is tremendously difficult for robots and automated solutions to physically manipulate each object, due in part to different shapes of the objects, different packaging material for the objects, different weights of the objects, or other physical characteristics that create uncertainty in identifying and grasping an object. The accuracy represents part of this barrier. Another aspect is speed. To provide advantages over existing object processing, manipulation of an object would need to be performed as fast, if not faster, than the existing processes.